


That Would Be Enough

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, benkarubigbang2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: Hikaru knows that returning to Earth is a pretty big thing. So is joining Starfleet. The year 2255 seems to be coming with a number of new beginnings, and when he meets the Federation's cutest bartender, he thinks another beginning he hadn't thought of might be here, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Sulu family fic! 
> 
> **Warnings** : some mild language, brief mentions of sexual behavior but not explicit, mentions of mass casualty events depicted in the films.
> 
> Betaed by benssulu on Tumblr

Stepping off the transporter shuttle, Hikaru took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he’d been on Terra. _Glad to see San Francisco hasn’t changed… except for a few new buildings._ That was to be expected, though. San Francisco was a thriving city, the central hub for the United Federation of Planets on Terra, home to the global headquarters of Starfleet. That was why he was back, of course.

“Cadets, line up! Doesn’t matter how, just get in a straight line!”

Finally, after about ten hours, Hikaru had a uniform, a class schedule, and roommates. He all but had four years of study planned out. There was a lot he already knew, had taken on studies elsewhere in the Federation prior to joining Starfleet, but those were very specific. It was going to be exciting, very exciting indeed.

Hikaru had apparently forgotten how dull classwork could be, and after only a few weeks, the basic first semester classes had him bored out of his skull. He had all his weekend homework completed by 2030 on Friday. Two of his roommates were still working hard, and the other had gone to the xenobiology lab for tutoring. _Nothing to do here… Guess I better go out._ Changing into some civvies, he headed for a bar recommended to him by an older cadet. It was within walking distance, was clean and pleasant and not too loud. Mostly it was just older cadets and personnel from the Academy who went there, but it sounded good to Hikaru. He didn’t always enjoy crowded clubs with pounding bass and pulsing bodies. It just wasn’t his scene.

 _Here it is._ Pausing outside, he looked up at the sign. It was simply called ‘The Bayview,’ the words spelled out in an elegant script, looked lovely and peaceful inside. _Hope they’ll let me in._ Hikaru took a deep breath and went inside. He got a few odd looks but nothing bad. He just made his way to the bar, sat down, and picked up a menu. Nothing was too expensive, thankfully, but he still took the time to peruse. The sounds of pleasant chatter filled his ears, neither too loud nor too quiet.

“Hey, how are you doin’ tonight?”

“I’m alright… Just tryin’ to get off campus for a bit,” he answered, looking up.

The bartender was not what he expected. He was about Hikaru’s height, a bit broad and stocky, with a handsome square-jawed face. What pulled Hikaru in the most, though, were his eyes: narrow and dark and so very warm. _And so very beautiful, too._ Smiling, the bartender asked, “So what brings you here? No offense, but you’re a bit younger than our typical clientele.”

“One of my friends at the Academy recommended it. She’s a third year cadet. I’m not big on those packed, noisy clubs. They’re okay sometimes, but usually a quiet place is much nicer.”

“You new here?”

“In a way,” he replied, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach, “I was born here, but I’ve been off-world since I was ten. I’ve just started at Starfleet Academy.”

“Yeah? Good for you… I know, let me buy you a drink to celebrate your new start, whatever you’d like,” he said warmly, still smiling.

“That sounds nice. What do you recommend?”

“I’ll make you my specialty. Just one second…”

The bartender made his way to one end of the bar. There was the sound of a blender, of ice clinking against glass, and he returned with a bright pink beverage.

“Looks good… what is it?” Hikaru asked.

“It’s a watermelon-soju cocktail, made with fresh watermelon and some ginger liqueur.”

“Well,” Hikaru said, taking a sip, “it’s delicious… very refreshing… You come up with it yourself?”

“I, uh, improved on a recipe I found somewhere else, made a few adjustments.”

“They’re great improvements.”

“I’m glad you like it. Did you want a recommendation for dinner, too?”

Hikaru spent the rest of the night there, until The Bayview shut down around him. Ben (he finally learned the bartender’s name) chatted with him the entire time. They talked about San Francisco and food and plants, everything they could think of. The conversation was so comfortable and easy that Hikaru hadn’t realized it was that late. _Ben is pretty easy on the eyes, too. And we have some things in common._ Both were born and raised in San Francisco, loved to cook, and loved plants and flowers. Ben was Korean, his full name being Moon Byeong-Ho, though he preferred simply being called Ben Moon. He didn’t say anything about his family, and Hikaru didn’t push it.

“Oh, it’s almost one,” Hikaru said, “I should get back to campus, Ben.”

“I understand. I should probably clean up my bar. It’s been really good talking with you, Hikaru. You, uh, you get home safe.”

“I’ll try. See ya later.”

“Hikaru, wait… umm… take this.”

“What is it?”

Ben’s face turned pink as he said, “It’s my number… just in case, y’know… just in case you wanted to get together sometime. I know you cadets are busy, but in case you’re ever not…”

“I’ll text you tomorrow… as soon as I wake up,” Hikaru smiled.

The fluttering was back in his stomach as Ben’s face lit up. He felt like he was floating as he walked back to campus, knew he was wearing a silly grin.

“And just where have you been?” his roommate asked once Hikaru returned to the dorm, wiggling an eyebrow.

“Shut up, Khurshid, I was just out,” he told him.

“Yeah, but out doin’ what? Or should I say who?”

“I wasn’t doing anybody! I was just- just out. I finished my work early, and I wanted to get off campus for a bit. That’s all.”

“Yeah, but you met someone. I know that kind of smirk, so I know, Hikaru Sulu, that you met a nice girl, boy, or otherwise-gendered being that you flirted with, and they flirted back,” Khurshid stated, wearing a smirk and waggling a not-so-accusing finger.

“He did. Khurshid, he gave me his number. He actually gave me his number.”

“No, he did? Oh my- That’s awesome! C’mon, talk to me! What’s his name? What does he do? What does he look like? Where-“

“Dude, slow down. I just met him tonight. He’s the bartender at The Bayview. His name is Ben Moon, he’s Korean, and he’s beautiful… kinda built big, a little broad… I’d call him solid, if that makes sense. Just- We talked for hours. It was so amazing.”

“Oh, you got it bad, Hikaru. Real bad.”

“That obvious?” he asked, cringing a little.

“Incredibly. Can’t wait to watch you try to explain this googly-eyes behavior to Shachar and Obiajulu tomorrow. They’re gonna love it. Especially Obi, you know he’s a softie.”

“Well, I promised I would text him tomorrow when I woke up,” Hikaru said.

“Text him now. Tell him you made it home safe.”

“You think I should?”

“Absolutely. It’s adorable. I would always love it when my girlfriend did that.”

Hikaru looked down at his comm, said, slowly, “Well, he did tell me to get home safe-“

“That’s practically an invitation to text him then,” Khurshid told him.

Hikaru couldn’t help but agree with the logic, so he grabbed his comm, punched in Ben’s number, and texted him, ‘ _Just wanted to let you know I got home safe :)_ ’

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

“Khurshid, why are you reading my texts?”

“I’m only trying to help-“

“Oh my God, you’re so nosy-“

“It’s not nosy! I’m supervising-“

“Supervising? What kind of-“

His comm chirped, and he quickly snatched it away from Khurshid’s view, much to his friend’s consternation. The text read, ‘ _Glad to hear it! I did too. Couldn’t wait til morning to text me huh ;)_ ’

‘ _Guess not. Hope you don’t mind Ben._ ’

‘ _Of course not :) I’ll apologize now in case I fall asleep tho…_ ’

‘ _It’s okay I won’t be mad.. About to go to sleep myself.. I need my beauty rest lol_ ’

‘ _You might need some rest but not to be beautiful… Anyway, sleep tight Hikaru… Talk to you tomorrow._ ’

‘ _You bet :) Goodnight!_ ’

“That smile on your face is so cute, I’m literally disgusted,” Khurshid spoke up, “Like, you are so completely besotted. It’s horrible.”

“Well, you better get used to it,” Hikaru grinned, “because I’m gonna marry this guy.”

xXxXx

Hikaru was greeted with a hug when he arrived at the San Francisco Botanical Gardens.

“It’s good to see you again,” Ben said warmly, “How are your classes going?”

“They’re alright. They’re still pretty basic for the time being, but they’ll definitely get harder. Just a matter of time,” Hikaru answered as they started walking, “It’s nice to leave campus for a bit… Even nicer to see you again. How’s Bayview?”

“Same as ever. Some nights are better than others, but that’s the business. Nice to not be stuck behind a bar… even nicer to see you.”

Hikaru laughed at Ben mimicking the words he’d just used, warmth fluttering through his veins. The two of them texted every day, just checking in, comparing schedules. Ben would talk about awful customers. Hikaru would tell him about some of the more interesting cadets in his classes, like one who liked to argue with the professors. There was nothing better than just communicating with someone who listened, who cared, who was interested. Hikaru waited two weeks to see him again, conflicting schedules not allowing it before. They walked together now through the various gardens, pointing out favorite flowers and plants as they went.

“Oh, I wanna check out the xenobotanical gardens,” Hikaru said.

“Whatever you’d like.”

“And they have a great prehistoric plant collection, too.”

“Yeah, I remember seeing them a ways back. Should be interesting.”

“Well, what about you, Ben? Anything in particular you’d like to see?”

“I wanna see whatever you wanna see,” Ben smiled.

 _Some of the butterflies seem to have gotten into my stomach._ The leaves on the trees were turning beautiful red and orange and brown. In the xenobotanical gardens, they marveled at the variety of incredible plants from across the Federation, at the incredible diversity of life. In the Mesoamerican Cloud Forest, Ben took his hand to show him something and did not let go; Hikaru didn’t want him to. He’d never been fond of handholding before, but the feeling of his hand in Ben’s bigger one is just so right.

“So, you enjoying yourself, Hikaru?” Ben asked when they stopped for some lunch.

“Absolutely. Y’know, I remember coming here as a kid, and I was always in awe at how they could get all this flora here from all over the world, from all over the Federation. I’m still in awe, really. There are some plants here that we wouldn’t have today if not for places like this.”

“I know what you mean. I remember, I used to think the plants in the Ancient Plant Garden actually came from the past, like someone got in a time machine and went to get some plants,” Ben replied.

“I think we all thought that at some point.”

“No, I meant like last year.”

Hikaru let out a bark of laughter. _And he’s funny. Send help._ Ben was laughing, too, his whole face lighting up. _He’s beautiful._

“So, why be a pilot for the Federation and not a full time xenobotanist?”

“I mean, they’re both exciting in their own way, but realistically, they need more pilots than botanists. Besides, I like flying. It’s challenging. You have to take a lot of factors into account when piloting, and there’s a lot to see. Not that there’s not a lot to see as a botanist, but- I dunno. I just like flying.”

“Well, I can tell you’re gonna be great at it, Hikaru. I know it.”

“Thanks… What about you? Why bartending and not horticulture?”

Ben shrugged, “It’s fun. I get to work good hours, make good money, meet lots of people. I like learning, but I like learning in my own time and on my own terms. School was never a lot of fun for me. Had too many deadlines and too many things I didn’t really care about learning.”

“I get it. School’s not for everyone,” Hikaru nodded.

“Besides, if I wasn’t a bartender, I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining, Ben. I’m very glad you’re a bartender.”

“Because you met me?”

“Yeah, because I met you. C’mon, let’s go to the Ancient Plant Garden now…”

Hikaru took Ben’s hand and led him away, Ben laughing cheerfully the whole time. _Beautiful…_ Aside from the xenobotanical collections, the ancient plants were Hikaru’s favorite.

“It’s amazing, really. I mean, Ben, just think about it! These plants have gone on unchanged for millions, maybe even billions of years, and we can still see them. They’re still flourishing, still extant… and they’re unchanged. They’re still essentially the exact same plants our earliest ancestors would have seen. Just- how incredible is that?”

“Very incredible.”

“Hey, what is it?”

Ben was just looking at him, his expression soft and bright. He pulled Hikaru over by the gingko trees, their leaves transitioning beautifully from yellow to green, the colors faintly reflected in his dark eyes.

“If it’s alright with you, Hikaru,” he said softly, “I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

It was absolutely alright with Hikaru.

xXxXx

“There you are,” Ben said, kissing him on the cheek, “I was gonna call soon.”

“Khurshid wouldn’t let me go. He kept tryin’ to give me advice.”

“Advice on what?”

“I’d rather not say. I had to leave before he got into too much detail.”

Ben raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hikaru felt a flush creep into his cheeks. The subject of sex hadn’t been brought up between them yet, not that Hikaru wasn’t willing. He’d gotten off several times by fantasizing about Ben, but in reality, they’d only gone as far as making out. Not that he was upset by it, of course. Hikaru wanted to take it slow. He wasn’t quite nineteen yet, and this was his first serious relationship. Besides, spending time with Ben was what really mattered.

“Well, you’re here now, and that’s the important thing,” Ben said, draping an arm around Hikaru’s shoulders, “C’mon, come sit down for dinner. Starfleet cadets who make Dean’s List their first semester get a delicious meal as a reward.”

They sat next to each other at the table, eating and laughing and chatting, occasionally feeding one another. It was so lovely and comfortable… and domestic.

“Ben, this was amazing,” Hikaru told him as they curled up together on the couch, “I think you missed your calling as a chef.”

“Nah, that’s no fun. Believe me, I worked as a cook in a nice restaurant before, and it’s not great. You don’t get to have any creativity or have any fun with anything. I’d much prefer to cook for someone who appreciates me.”

“And I am very appreciative, trust me.”

He leaned in, gently brushing his lips over Ben’s, providing only the barest of touches, and he could feel Ben’s lips quirk up in a smile. _Now that’s what I like._ Hikaru pressed in again. This time, Ben acted, too, moving his lips against Hikaru’s, one of his big hands coming to settle on his hip, the other cupping his cheek. Hikaru gave a soft hum of satisfaction. It was soft and sweet and lovely, a perfectly pleasant way to pass the evening.

He teased, flicked his tongue against Ben’s lip, not quite requesting they part but making the idea clear. There was a little huff of laughter, and Ben parted his lips happily, tongue darting out to trace Hikaru’s lip. _That’s nice._ Hikaru dipped his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Every kiss was an opportunity to memorize his mouth, his body, the beat of his heart.

Hikaru had always wanted to be a Starfleet pilot, and so he was never one to consider a long-term relationship with anyone. He would very likely be spending extended periods of time in space rather than being relegated to a single planet. Such long deployments were hardly conducive to a committed relationship… but Ben made him want to try. _I never thought I would want to try._ Curling his fingers into Ben’s hair, Hikaru kissed him more deeply, pressed in as close as possible.

“God,” he breathed as Ben kissed along his neck, “I love you so much, Ben.”

“And I love you,” he murmured against Hikaru’s skin, “Feels like I always have…”

“Nice to know you feel the same way.”

Kissing his lips once more, Ben pulled back to look at him, face lightly flushed, and said, “I would really like it if you spend the night tonight, babe. There’s nothing else attached. Just… I think it would be nice to sleep next to you and wake up next to you.”

His fingers lightly stroked over Hikaru’s arm and thigh.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hikaru asked.

“I dunno… I mean, I know you wanted to take things pretty slow, and I didn’t know if maybe I was being too forward.”

“No way. See, honestly, uh… I was gonna ask if I could spend the night tonight.”

“You ‘lil shit,” Ben said, gently swatting him in the arm, “You let me get all worked up over nothing!”

“It’s what I’m best at,” Hikaru smirked.

“Oh, I can tell. C’mere, you…”

He pulled Hikaru in for another kiss.

xXxXx

Hikaru fidgeted nervously on the shuttle. So much had happened in the last couple weeks between the Battle and Destruction of Vulcan, the Narada attacking Earth, and its eventual annihilation from the mysterious red matter. _It’s almost too much._ The Enterprise had finally limped back to Earth, where she would undergo several months of repairs before the crew would again go out into the galaxy.

“Are you alright?”

The young navigator looked at him with wide eyes. When Hikaru didn’t answer, Chekov repeated, “Are you alright? You are looking wery nervous… umm, looking jumpy.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Chekov, just… I’m nervous.”

“Because Ben is waiting, _da_?”

“Exactly. I couldn’t give him a proper goodbye,” Hikaru explained, “I had to send him a text and we had a quick video call, but that was it.”

“I know you called him many times on our way back. I even talk to him once, remember?”

“He likes you. He said you were sweet.”

“Of course I am.”

Hikaru chuckled quietly. _Yeah, he’s a great kid._ Chekov was incredibly smart and even more pleasant. He was cheerful enough to brighten everyone’s mood but not to the point where it was annoying.

“Well, I can tell you that everything will be alright, Sulu. Ben seems wery good, and I know he understands. He will be wery happy to see you,” Chekov told him.

 _I hope you’re right._ So far, Ben hadn’t seemed upset, but Hikaru knew he had to be. He would be, if it were him. Maybe Ben wasn’t upset with him personally, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset in general. _And we had such big plans._ They weren’t engaged, but they’d tossed around the idea of getting married once Hikaru had graduated from the Academy, once he was commissioned into Starfleet. _Which has just happened…_

The shuttle finally landed, and everyone disembarked. Hikaru could hear happy reunions outside. He ducked his head as he exited the shuttle, scanning the crowd.

“Hikaru!”

He barely had time to steady himself as Ben threw his arms around him, almost knocking him to the ground. Kiss after kiss was pressed to his face, scattered with murmured endearments in Standard and Korean. It was all Hikaru could do to hold on and stay upright, overwhelmed with love for this man and unsure how to show it other than to hang on as tight as he could.

“I’m so glad you’re alright, babe,” Ben told him, “I was so worried, all the time, with every report that came through and every news broadcast and-“

“Ben, let’s get married.”

“What?”

“I’m outta the Academy. I’ve been officially commissioned into Starfleet. We said we might be ready to get married when I commissioned and I’m commissioned. The Enterprise goes back out in a few months, but I think that’s-“

Hikaru assumed Ben’s crushing kiss was a resounding yes. The crowd seemed to agree.

xXxXx

“Well, I’m glad to hear everyone’s gonna be okay,” Ben said, “especially Jim. We’ll have to drop in on him later when he’s feeling better.”

“And I’m glad to know you’re okay, too. I was so afraid when that ship crashed-“

Hikaru’s voice choked off, and he ducked his head. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulled him for a tight embrace, held him close. There, in the middle of the Starfleet Hospital waiting room, Hikaru did his best not to cry. _I didn’t lose so much._ Many had lost family and friends, both Starfleet and civilian. Certainly, Hikaru knew people who’d died, but other than Kirk, he hadn’t known them exceedingly well. _Still hurts, though…_

“Hikaru, babe, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Ben whispered.

He led him down the corridor to the pediatric unit and stopped in front of a playroom where Hikaru could see Dr. McCoy, of all people, playing with a small group of children. _Not where I was expecting to go._ Ben must have sensed his confusion, as he explained quietly, “They’re all orphans now. Their parents were either members of Starfleet or just regular people killed during the attack. All of them have other family coming to get them within the week… except for one.”

“Thanks for cheerin’ me up,” Hikaru deadpanned.

“Don’t be like that, now… Hikaru, do you remember the Kusachis?”

“Of course. They live up the hall- oh.”

_Guess they don’t anymore._

“Yeah… They both died, but their daughter Demora survived. She’s in there.”

“Is anyone coming for her?”

“No, she doesn’t have any other family.”

Looking in, Demora was at least playing with the other children, her long black hair tied with a bright green ribbon, but she was only about two years old. It was possible she didn’t fully understand what had happened. _Now she’s alone._ With no family, she would enter the foster care system, which wasn’t a bad thing. Demora was cute and little and well-behaved. She would be adopted in no time. _Especially if we adopt her._

That was a novel thought. Hikaru had never truly considered starting a family before, not deeply. He and Ben had mentioned it a few times, but only in terms of preference for adoption or surrogacy. Kids were alright. They weren’t on the top of his priorities, but he hadn’t necessarily thought he would never have kids. He just had never thought about it that much. Right now, as he watched McCoy playfully interact with the small group of kids, he thought it might be nice if he and Ben had one of their own.

“Ah, Sulu, Ben, how are ya?” McCoy asked, inviting them in.

“Mr. Ben! Mr. ‘Karu!” Demora squealed, running over to hug them.

Ben scooped her up and went to play with her and the others, leaving McCoy and Hikaru by the door.

“She’s doin’ alright,” McCoy said, answering the unasked question, “Two years is a ‘lil young to fully understand what happened, but I’ve explained it as best I can. Just said that a very bad man did a very bad thing, and her mommy and daddy ain’t comin’ back ‘cause they’re dead.”

“The Kusachis were so great. They were about the nicest people you could ever meet. It’s still hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that they’re gone.”

“Well, bad things can happen to good people. Think we’ve all learned that one pretty well. In any case, she’s got no one now.”

“No… she’s got us.”

“What?”

“Ben and I. We’ll take care of her. We’re probably the closest thing she has to family now since we knew her and her parents. They lived right down the hall from us, and we babysat her a few times, so she knows us pretty well… at least compared to someone else.”

McCoy just smiled, a rare occurrence, and gripped his shoulder.

“I gotta tell ya, Mr. Sulu, I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“Why’s that?”

“ ‘Cause if ya didn’t, I think you were gonna come home to a ‘lil surprise.”

Hikaru and McCoy watched for a moment as Ben played with Demora, making her laugh in the way only little children do, and something warm flared in Hikaru’s chest. _Yes… we could be a family._

“It’s gonna be hard at first,” McCoy said quietly, “I can give you some material on handlin’ grief in young children, but I’m tellin’ ya, it won’t be easy. They sometimes revert to infantile behavior or get angry, and they like to ask a lotta questions you may feel like ya can’t answer, but if you’re truthful with her, she’ll come out alright.”

“You really think so, doc?”

McCoy looked at him for a long moment, hazel eyes soft.

“Honestly, Sulu? Yeah, I do. I think you and Ben are gonna be great parents.”

Calling over a nurse, McCoy led Hikaru over to Ben and Demora.

“Hey, Demora, darlin’, how would you like to go home with Mr. Ben and Mr. Hikaru, huh?” McCoy asked gently, smiling, “Get outta this hospital?”

“Yes, p’ease,” she said, “Want Mommy and Daddy.”

Ben gave him a look, brow slightly knitted. _Well, McCoy wasn’t wrong. This is gonna be hard._ Kneeling down, Hikaru gently brushed his fingers across Demora’s forehead, shifting her bangs, and told her, “Sweetie… Momo-chan, your mommy and daddy die- died. A bad man did a very bad thing, and it hurt them very bad… so bad their bodies stopped working. But you don’t have to be afraid because me and Mr. Ben are gonna take care of you, okay?”

“Okay, Mr. ‘Karu.”

He spread his arms, and she stepped in to accept the hug. Fighting back his own tears, he held her tight. _We’ll keep you safe, little one. I promise._

xXxXx

Sulu bolted from the fallen Franklin, desperately seeking information on the Yorktown shelters. He’d left Ben and Demora here only a few days ago, knew they were still here, prayed they were still alive. He was prepared to go to every shelter on the station. He ignored his crewmates and everyone else. _I have to find them. Now._ He headed to the one nearest their temporary quarters.

“Lieutenant, I am afraid I do not know everyone-“

“Please, Xm. Dyphub, it’s my husband and our daughter! Just- Please, look at the picture. This man and the little girl… You must have seen them! Our quarters were right near here! This is the first place they should have gone!”

“Lieutenant, I am sorry to inform you that I simply do not know if they are here. Everyone came in the shelter in a very great rush, and we have not yet catalogued every being. Perhaps you could speak with Zr. Xroeyth. Zir species is well known for their extraordinary memory. If ze saw your mate and offspring, ze will remember.”

Dyphub looked at him with large purple eyes, and he sighed. _It’s not xyr fault. Xe has a hard job today. All the shelter operators do._ After taking a moment to calm himself, he thanked xyr and went over to speak to Xroeyth.

“Excuse me, Zr. Xroeyth? Xm. Dyphub suggested I speak to you. I’m looking for my husband and daughter. Xe said you might have seen them.”

He hand zir the photo, passing it up into zir large hand, deep pink scales shimmering with iridescence. The large being consulted the photo a moment before saying, “ _Qarou_ , I have seen these. I have not names, but these faces are ones I have witnessed. Please, wait here. I shall call another and ze will find your beloved ones. Zr. Xrylish will locate them.”

Ze let out a melodious, low call, and another bulky iridescent being came over, this one a lighter pink than Xroeyth. Ze showed the newcomer the photo, speaking in the same low language, before sending zir off.

“Zr. Xrylish is good. Ze will locate your beloved ones in a short while. There are many beings within, lieutenant. This task may take some time.”

“For them, I can wait.”

“I am certain. Tell me, lieutenant, where do you hail from?” Xroeyth asked.

“Earth. We’re all Terran. You’re from Xryicarn, right?”

“ _Qarou_. We are a gentle people. Empathetic, I believe you would say on Terra. The Federation has discovered we Xryicarna make excellent counselors. Perhaps I could interest you in a Terran gesture of comfort, lieutenant? Your species is fond of the gesture known as a hug in most circumstances.”

“No thank you, Zr. Xroeyth, not at the moment.”

“Very well. You will let me know if you decide otherwise. You need not be nervous, lieutenant,” ze smiled, “Your beloved ones will be happy to see you.”

Hikaru couldn’t think of a good reply, so he said nothing. He simply waited, nervously shifting his weight.

“Tou-san!”

The sound was so lovely he dropped to his knees, arms wide open. Demora threw herself at him, slamming into his chest, almost knocking him over even at her small size.

“Oh my- Momo-chan, I was so worried about you!” he told her, clinging to her tightly, “Are you alright? Were you hurt at all?”

“No, Tou-san, I’m okay… and so is Appa.”

“Hikaru… _Jagiya_ , I was so afraid-! They said the Enterprise had been destroyed and they couldn’t contact you anymore and then all these ship came and- Hikaru-!”

Ben burst into tears, and Hikaru quickly pulled him into the hug with Demora, pressing Ben’s head to his shoulder. Warmth bubbled up in his chest, spread out through his veins and limbs. _I love them. I love them so much._ He ran his hand over Ben’s back, rubbing soothingly, trying to calm him enough that they could return to their quarters.

“Hey, babe, I’m okay,” he whispered, “We’re all okay. C’mon, let’s go home. Let’s all go home.”

Hikaru picked up Demora and carried her to their Starfleet lodgings. Once there, and once Demora was preoccupied with a learning holovid, Ben pulled Hikaru into their bedroom and wrapped his arms around him, breathing, “I was so afraid… so afraid you were dead…”

“But I’m not,” Hikaru whispered back, “I’m alive… I’m alive, and you’re alive… and we’re together. Babe, we’re okay.”

“I know, I know… but what’s gonna happen the one time we’re not?”

“That’s not something we have to worry about just now, Ben. For now, let’s just enjoy being together. If my time on the Enterprise has taught me anything, it’s that our time is short and we need to do our best to enjoy it.”

Ben still looked unsure, unhappy, scared, so Hikaru brought a hand up to cup his cheek, whispering, “Hey… if it’s alright with you, Ben… I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

That brought some laughter out of Ben, a little smile, and they leaned in and pressed their lips together. _I love him._

“Honestly, Ben… this… what we have right here, right now between us… if we could stay this happy and in love forever… that would be enough, I think.”

“Yes… Yes it would be, Hikaru.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I have Hikaru drinking at 18, which is currently illegal. I am, however, operating under the headcanon that Earth (and the USA) would have likely amended the drinking age to be more in step with other countries and provide less confusion for visitors.


End file.
